everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Depression Death
"There's a certain order to things. We're born, we live, we die. I feel cheated on part of that though." Depression Death Depression, Essi, Death, is the successor, not daughter despite what others may say, of Godfather Death from the story of the same name. She is a Rebel, as she doesn't want to kill anyone, espescially not her future godchild. Essi appears to be fifteen. She rooms with Vivienne Princess. Appearance Ghastly pale. Like, Snow White is threatened, pale. Her skin is almost translucent. Her eyes are a deep black, her lips are black, and her hair is black as night and done loosely up in the back, held in place with a skull shaped barrette. Candle shaped earrings sparkle in her ears. Around her wrist is a black circle of fabric that has R.I.P, printed in curly letters. She wears a loose black dress, black leggings, and a belt with rhinestones. Her shoes are black with rhinestones up the sides. Around her neck is a chain of silver bone shaped charms. Personality Essi is an anti-social freak. Usually when she talks to people they ask her to change the way they die or make them live forever and she's tried to tell them how that would be against the rules. Now she just doesn't, and instead will head the other way when she sees people coming. Essi clams up when people mention either the word father, or mother. Or even if she reads those words, she shuts her black eyes tight, and moans. Essi looks very creepy and debates whether she should use that to her advantage to get people to stop asking her about making them immortal. She usually doesn't, though for general villainy and her other evil classes, she takes advantage of it. Beneath all that, if she trusts you, really, really, trusts you, she is sweet, kind, friendly, and a little bit silly, not exactly fitting for Death's successor. Which is why she has to really trust you in order for you to see that. Essi is afraid of fire. Even a small one like on a candle or in a fireplace. That befuddles everyone that Essi, Death's successor, should have such a trivial fear. Very, very insecure. She's afraid of others seeing through the perfect Death's successor mold she formed and now she can't be herself. She doesn't feel like she can be herself anyway. She's listened to one too many of Death's lectures on her conduct to think otherwise. Due to the fact that she's dead, her skin feels like ice to the touch. She never shivers when it's cold out, because she always is cold. It's a little worrisome when someone takes her hand and feels just how icy it is. Lucky for them, hardly anyone ever does touch her. Friends Most people are terrified of her, (she is the next Death). However... Counselor Little Bo Peep Appointed by Headmaster Grimm himself, Bo, as she requests Essi call her, gives her little assignments to do in order to get her to come out of her shell, to be less insecure, less unhappy. Acquaintances Liesel Ehrfarung: 'Is it any surprise at all that the next physician and the next Death have meant? Liesel reaches out to Essi a lot, and it both fills the spirit with hope, and dread. She's terrified to touch her even slightly, unsure of how Liesel would react to her temperature. But she does seek out her company when absolutely needed, though is awkward about it, and always pushes it off until she absolutely has to. Romance Right, because a girl named Depression Death has to pick the lovers off with a stick. Isn't it so sweet when she can tell you the exact moment you'll die and how old you'll be? That's so romantic. Interests '''Art: '''In art, Essi happily paints canvas after canvas of gloomy castles, or foggy forests, instead of the bright castles and bowls of fruit preferred to by most other girls in that class. Why anyone would want to paint something as boring as a fruit bowl, Essi would never understand. (Although to be honest, she probably shouldn't be in that class, because pretty much everyone else in that class are the heroes of their story, or at the very least not completely evil, but Headmaster Grimm was a little worried about telling her no when she asked for a transfer from her Kingdom Mismanagement class to art.) Family Essi's family was killed in a fire when she was a baby and she would have been too, but Death needed a successor at the time and instead brought Essi up as his own daughter, instead of letting her die all the way. Now she's like him, a spirit. She isn't sure if she would have preferred he let her die and pick someone else to be his successor. On the anniversary of the fire, every year, phantom burns show up on her cheek, her back, her wrists, and her neck. Those were where the fire injured her before Death stopped her from dying. She will feel the pain from the burns, Thanks to wearing her hair loose, and long sleeves, she can prevent people from seeing them and asking questions about the part of her past she really doesn't like. When they do see them, she tells them they're...birthmarks. Yes. That's her go to excuse. And here's a really funny thing. When her parents were buried they of course assumed Essi was dead too, though they didn't find the body. So they built a gravestone for her and buried her favorite baby toy. It is so weird, but Essi actually visits her own grave on weekends, and her tombstone just says: "BABY." Pet Bonedancer is her pet. Who might Bonedancer be you might ask? A living bird skeleton, a creature of bone and air instead of flesh and blood. Boney has no manners at all, and will nip at people. pressing their ear or something between his boney beak. It rarely hurts, but that's Bonedancer's way of saying to back off from Essi when she wants to be alone. Abilities '''Prolonging Death: '''With special permission from Death, Essi can make someone's final moment's last long enough to everything that needs to be said will be said, but really she just prolong's the inevitable, so she doesn't like to do it that much. '''Bringing animals back to life: '''When she first went to Ever After High, she learned how to bring animal skeletons to life, but she can't make them look normal, hence why she's only done it with Boney. Also, Headmaster Grimm says she can't do that with an overabundance of skeletons. '''Phasing through walls: '''Okay, keep in mind she's dead. Like ghosts, Essi can make herself not solid when she wants to, and only does that when she has detention, and phases through the floor to get out of detention. Dormroom Her side of her dormroom is dark and gloomy. It has black walls and a silvery pattern of small skulls over it. Her bed has a grey headboard that looks like a tombstone and says: "Here Lies Me." She doesn't think there's anything creepy about her headboard because she does lie there every night. Portrayal Kazumi Evans', who voiced Adagio Dazzle in My Little Pony, deep voice is a good voice portrayal for her. Enemies 'Vivienne Princess Essi is supposed to kill Viv's lover because they save her life. Needless to say, you do not want to be in the dormroom with both of them at the same time. Viv tries to cheat on her thronework by stealing hers, and loves to sneer at her. Essi wishes she roomed with anyone other than Viv. Category:Godfather Death Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females